CeI: Slices of Life
by Jubalii
Summary: Based off my world in Caeli et Inferno, these are the little 100-word snippets that just don't fit in with the bigger story. They will have no bearings on C.e.I., but are instead fun little "shots" of stories. Some of the characters are my own, and may be unfamiliar if you've not read "Caeli et Inferno".
1. Moon-gazing

AN: These stories will not have any effect on my original story; they're just made for fun and to further delve into the relationships between the characters. These are my 100-word drabbles, enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN HELLSING, only my OCs** (and half the time they have minds of their own :D)

* * *

Seras stared at the moon. She understood why her Master loved "moon-gazing" so much; it relaxed her. She wondered: if she went outside with a bathing suit, would "moon-bathing" hold as much pleasure as sunbathing once did? Suddenly, something covered her arms. She turned to see Winston standing on the roof behind her, smiling slightly. She touched the warm overcoat, staring at him.

"The night's cold, Miss Seras. I thought that you'd enjoy some warmth."

She smiled, not having the heart to tell him that she no longer felt the cold. Still, it was nice to know that someone cared.

AN: dwawwwhhh~ Winston is such a little cutie-pie. I wish I had one around the house to be my butler and do sweet things like that. (Hopelessly romantic Author is **always** hopelessly romantic.)  
I'm hoping to start a fan-war with WinstonxSeras lovers and SerasxAlucard lovers. (All my reviewers should tell me which ones they are, and why.) Although if you're both, that's okay too! (But if you tell me WinstonxAlucard I'm gonna be a little scared of you. That' a yaoi pairing even the Almighty Author will be startled at T_T)b


	2. Failure

Seras ran towards the kitchen, smelling the gross odor of something burning mixed with the tangy scent of blood. Usually, these two together meant that one of her soldiers had tried to make a snack, and failed miserably. However, this time it wasn't Private Kingston cursing a storm and holding his hand; it was Winston, staring dejectedly at something in the sink that was still smoking.

"Winston! Are you alright?" Seras couldn't see any blood on the man. Winston blushed and turned, wringing his hands.

"Well, er- I was trying to make some blood-tea for you, Miss Seras…"

"Oh, Winston."

* * *

AN: This came to me at work, when I thought about how Winston might try to show his affection for Seras by cooking up blood-infused dishes. I'm sure not all of them came out perfect, huh? (Also, I doubt the soldiers can cook for themselves.)


	3. Baskerville

The four-eyed dog walked down the hallway of Hellsing Manor. Since his owner had been imprisoned, the familiar had been missing the one true object of its affection: Seras Victoria. He passed by the office where the boy Hellsing's scent was strongest. Baskerville enjoyed the boy because Seras enjoyed him. He bypassed the basement entirely. The kitchen held the butler-man, who his owner didn't really like. Baskerville didn't mind the butler-man though; he often had a friendly pat on the head, as well as a treat. But now wasn't the time: he had to focus and find his beloved Draculina.

* * *

AN: I just love Baskerville. Who doesn't love Baskerville? (Don't admit it. I wouldn't want to have to take away your scarf.) I know it's sort of head-canon now among the fans that Baskerville would be all over Seras; but I'm okay with that because I think it'd be adorable (and probably a base way of us all pointing and saying "See?! There's proof that he likes her!" like we're juvenile or something.)


	4. Indulgence

Alucard leaned back, lingering in the odd feeling of fingers running through his hair. Seras had asked him to let her brush his hair, a rather odd request to the elder vampire. However, he decided that it wouldn't hurt to let her and had even let his hair grow out to waist-length for her. She sang a soft song-something about wings and water-as she slowly combed the ebony locks. It was actually quite relaxing, and he leaned back in the chair, eyes half-shut. It wasn't like him to let-go like this, but what was the harm of indulging his Childe?

* * *

AN: WHERE DID THIS COME FROM?! I was listening to "The Water Is Wide", one of my favorite songs, and for some reason the image of Seras brushing Alucard's long hair and singing the lullaby to him popped into my brain (brain, wat u doin'? Brain stahp!). But anyway, I HAD to write it out, so here it is.


	5. Sunset

Fulton awoke to the evening sun barely hanging over the horizon. He quickly dressed and stepped outside to see the beautiful sunset. Seras, strangely, was also awake and outside, looking toward the edge of the manor. Suddenly, a four-eyed monstrosity came charging around the side, only to slide to a stop at the feet of the Draculina. It dropped a drool-covered stick at her feet, panting slightly. She praised the animal, patting its head before grabbing the stick for another throw. Fulton smiled and relished the rare sight of his sister letting go and having some fun before joining them.

* * *

AN: Brotherly Fulton is brotherly. And I can just imagine Seras playing fetch with Baskerville.


	6. Paperwork

14-year-old Fulton sighed and ran a hand through his unkempt hair. He tried to buckle down, but couldn't bring himself to focus. Leaning back in his chair, he groaned and popped his back, stretching his arms. He turned to gaze at the crescent moon hanging high in the sky. He smiled wistfully and sank into his chair, chin touching his chest. The stars twinkled at him. He closed his eyes, resting the strained orbs for "just a moment." Suddenly, a mental push from Seras reminded him to "_quit procrastinating_". Sighing, he frowned and turned back to the mountain of paperwork.

* * *

Authors Note: This was based on my finals paper (which I should've been doing instead of writing fanfiction. But I love you guys too much to let you suffer fiction-less. T_T)b


End file.
